pigversefandomcom-20200213-history
Superhumanity
Superhumans are a rare genotype of humans with extraordinary physical, mental or magical abilities. Definition of superhumanity Since many types of features can constitute as superhuman abilities, different types of human prowess have different definitions for it. The limits for superhuman capabilities have a wide, clear-cut margin that discriminates against those whose abilities fall between human and superhuman. These groups are called either "semi-humane" or "transhumane". Notice that superhuman abilities are, by definition, to manifest through genetic predisposition, not by rigorous training. The presence of training has to be accounted by at least two different physicians when trying to discern superhumanity. Strength The most widely accepted limit for superhuman strength is the ability to lift one metric ton (1000 kilos) of weight above one's head using nothing more than both hands. It is irrelevant whether this feat is performed standing up or lying down. The semi-human limits for strength fall between 500 and 999 kilos. Speed The most widely accepted limit for superhuman speed is the ability to run at speeds in excess of one hundred kilometers per hour. It should be noted that superhuman speed is difficult to discern, as humans have gradually become faster over thousands of years of evolution. This development has some diminishing returns, and has been accounted for in the definition for superhuman speed. The semi-human limits for running speed fall between 60 and 99 km/h. Intelligence Intelligence is the most widely debated measure for superhuman abilities, as the different measures of intelligence vary so much in purpose and usage. However, some working limits have been found. The basic IQ limit for superhuman capabilities is 300 and over. The semi-human range is between 200 and 299. Other types of intelligence-based abilities are measured through non-denominational means, but usually consist of falling into the 0.01 percentile of the general population in said measure. Resistance to damage The most widely accepted limit for damage resistance is to fulfill one of the following: * Capability to withstand being shot with a .45 caliber handgun without the bullet penetrating one's skin. * Capability to perpetually withstand sub-zero Celsius temperatures without sustaining frostbite (without clothes). * Capability to withstand open fire for extended periods of time without sustaining burn damage. * Capability to perpetually withstand over 100 degree Celsius temperatures without dying (without clothes). * Capability to withstand a dosage of over 10000 Rads of radiation without contacting radiation poisoning. * Not aging naturally. Magical abilities Discounting Human telekinesis, humans are non-magical animals. Therefore, any appearance of natural magical abilities is considered superhuman. For telekinetic powers, the superhuman limit is the ability to lift ten thousand (10.000) kilos solely by means of telekinesis, or alternatively to have a telekinetic range of over 100 kilometers. List of notable superhuman people * Auer Alumines - Telekinesis * Tris of Arawen - Strength, speed, intelligence, damage resistance and magical abilities * Tristan - Strength, speed, intelligence, damage resistance and magical abilities * Jessica - Strength, speed, intelligence, damage resistance In addition, all human deities are automatically classed as superhuman. It should be noted however, that not all superhumans can be considered deities. Trivia * Some superhuman people show off their strength by wearing jewelry made out of Athiminium. Category:Concepts